


Tasha's Sleepover

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Avengers Family, Classifications, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Little!Bruce, Little!Grant, Little!Jemma, Little!Leo, Little!Skye, Littles Are Known, Mommy!May, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Bed Sharing, Sisters, Sleepovers, Team as Family, alternate universe - classifications, daddy!Phil, little!Clint, little!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Tasha has a sleepover with Skye.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Phil Coulson's Family, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: The Classifieds [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Tasha's Sleepover

"That's a wace ca'!"

"It sure is, little bird."

"Tasha! Tasha! Wook!"

Tasha glanced at the cars, before turning to Phil.

"I want a pretzel!" The little girl demanded.

Phil raised a brow at her, but handed over a ten dollar bill. She grinned and headed off to retrieve her snack. May sent him a disapproving look, turning to keep an eye on the girl as she approached the vendor and paid for her pretzel.

"You indulge her too much. That one too." May said and sent a pointed look at Clint, who was licking at a rainbow whirly pop.

Phil grimaced.

"Melinda, don't start with me. Not now." He dismissed her.

May rolled her eyes, but let it go. Skye was in her arms, half asleep. Grant was there as well, but he was Big. He leaned against the rail of the balcony, watching the cars zip around the track. Tasha skipped back over, munching on her soft pretzel.

"You want to go sit down, little bird?" Phil asked.

"No, Daddy! 'M watchin' da wace."

Phil sighed.

"Tasha, go take your brother and find a spot to sit." May told the older girl.

Tasha nodded and grabbed Clint's hand. The boy whined, but let her pull him away. May sent Phil a look. He grimaced.

"You really are a pushover, Coulson. More so for those two than anyone else. Although, you tend to be pretty soft with Skye, too." Grant said.

Phil huffed.

"You're soft on Skye, too." He pointed out.

Grant shrugged, and glanced at the Little in May's arms.

"She's my girlfriend, when she's Big, and my baby sister, when she's Little. It's hard not to be a little bit biased. I still don't give her everything she wants though."

"'M not a baby." Skye mumbled.

Grant rolled his eyes.

"Sure, your not." He said, sarcastically.

"I'm not!" She insisted, lifting her head to glare at him.

"Grant, don't taunt your sister." May scolded.

Skye sent him a smug look and he huffed, blushing slightly from being told off.

"Why don't you take Skye over to the table?" Phil suggested, nodding towards where Clint and Tasha were seated.

May passed Skye off to Grant, before turning to Phil.

"You really do need to be more firm with those three."

"They don't want me to be."

"They're kids, Phil. They can't always have what they want. They won't hate you for saying no."

"I know that, and I do say no. Sometimes."

May snorted.

"You coddle them. All of them really, but the younger two the most. Tasha you just let do whatever she wants basically."

"Bruce keeps an eye on her. Besides, she's very capable. She's been fighting since she was just a girl. She can defend herself even when she's Little."

"I'm not saying she can't. They all can really. Maybe not Bruce or the twins, they're really not much of fighters. But the rest of them are agents and spend a fair amount of time in the field, Phil. Of course, they can protect themselves. They shouldn't have to though. Not when they're Little. Giving Tasha that much control, isn't helping her, it's putting responsibility on her that a kid shouldn't have. You know how I feel about Bruce having to keep an eye on her, too."

Phil did know. It was the main reason that Melinda wasn't legally their guardian. Natasha had refused to let May be her guardian, because May didn't agree that they should be allowed to be so independent, when they were Little, and Bruce, well, he tended to go along with what Natasha wanted. Phil only agreed to it, because he was worried they wouldn't be his Littles otherwise.

"She's been controlled so much in her life, May. I can't take away her control."

"You need to relieve her of some of her burdens, Phil. I'm not as worried about Skye and Clint, though I do think you spoil them. Tasha doesn't have structure or consistency, neither does Bruce, for that matter. They spend too much time on their own. They don't come over to our place often and it's too much. They need parents, Phil."

"They have parents." Phil protested.

"They need parents who are there. Not just around for the holidays. They're a part of this family, but they live on the outskirts. It breaks my heart."

"It breaks my heart, too. I know Bruce would love it, but he won't agree to it, if Natasha doesn't. And she won't." Phil admitted with a heavy sigh.

"I think we should suggest that they spend one night every other weekend, when they're not working. They don't need to spend the whole weekend like Clint does. They might want to, eventually. Clint spends more time at our place than at the tower."

Phil nodded.

"I'll offer it, but I don't know how receptive Natasha will be."

"I think you should suggest it when she's Little."

Phil frowned at that.

"I'm not sure that's fair."

"Why? Because she's more likely to agree? She wants this, Phil. She wants to be part of the family, and her Little side needs it, even if her Big side is resistant to the idea."

Phil sighed. May could tell he was hesitant.

"Why don't we push off officially bringing it up for now? Instead, we should just invite her over for a sleepover with Skye. The two of them have a lot of fun together."

"Okay. Yeah, I think that's fine."

* * *

Tasha was excited. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and Bruce was double checking that they had everything they'd need.

"It's fine. They have stuff there, and Phil will come back and grab anything we left behind that we really might need."

Bruce frowned at her.

"He shouldn't have to do that."

Tasha squealed with excitement, when there was a knock at the door.

"He's here! Come on, Bruce. It's time!"

She was going to have a sleepover with Skye and Bruce was coming too. Just so he wouldn't have to be alone. She ripped open the door. Phil smiled at her uncontained excitment.

"Are you ready, angel?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. Let's go!"

It didn't take long to arrive at the agency owned apartment complex. Skye greeted them at the door, beaming at Tasha. The girls were quick embrace eachother. Phil carried their bags inside, shooing Bruce away when he tried to help.

"I think Grant's in his room." He told the Little.

Bruce looked uncertain about not helping, but turned away and headed off to find Grant. 

"The girls are very excited." May commented, from the kitchen doorway.

Phil nodded and smiled.

"They sure are."

"Daddy! Mommy! Look Tasha's here." Skye exclaimed, as though she didn't already know Tasha was coming over.

"I know! She came to have a sleepover. Isn't that so cool?" May asked.

"Yeah! Imma show her my new rainbow leggings."

Skye grabbed Tasha's hand and tugged the girl towards her room.

"Here, look! I got these for Christmas." Skye told her, holding out the leggings.

Tasha burst out into laughter, clutching her tummy.

"I know, silly! I was there."

Skye's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"You're so silly, Skye."

The younger girl giggled and Tasha grinned at her.

"I'm glad your here. You don't come home that much." Skye said, frowning slightly.

"Oh. I guess not. I have my own place. For me and Bruce." Tasha told her.

She looked down sadly, shuffling her feet. Skye looked thoughtfully around her room. Her eyes lit up when she saw her bracelet making kit. She ran over and snatched it up. Tasha watched her curiously as she sat criss cross on her bed. Skye looked up at her and patted the bed.

"Come sit with me."

Tasha sat across from her and peered down at the kit.

"This is for making friendship bracelets." Skye told her.

"You wanna make bracelets?" Tasha asked. 

She knew many skills, but bracelet making wasn't one of them. Her childhood was all about being trained to be an international spy and assassin. There wasn't much time for childish endeavors. Though, she was expected to master skills such as waltzing, proper etiquette, and how to conceal weapons under formal wear. She was intrigued by the idea of making bracelets. She wondered if it was like braiding, she was very good at braiding. She could even French braid.

"Yup! We can make friendship bracelets for each other. We can wear 'em all the time, that way we'll always remember eachother. We have to put clasps on them though, so we can take 'em off for missions."

Tasha nodded.

It wasn't quite the same as braiding, but it was easy enough for Tasha to pick up on the pattern. Soon enough they each had made one. Tasha had used red, blue and purple for hers, and Skye used red, orange, and yellow. They exchanged them, clasping them onto eachothers wrists.

Tasha felt a warm feeling in her chest as she looked down at the simple piece of jewelry. Nothing more than a couple pieces of string laced together, but it was made with love and Tasha loved it. It was better than the finest jewelry money could find, because this one was made by her little sister.

Skye beamed at her, her fingers running over her own bracelet. Tasha grinned back and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, Skye. I love it." She muttered.

"Of course, sissy! I love you!" The Little said.

Tasha sucked in a breath. Sissy. Her sister, Yelena, had called her that growing up.

"I love you, too, sis." Tasha whispered back.

* * *

Jemma, Leo and Clint were all Big, when they arrived, after a day at the agency. That soon changed though. Tasha was braiding Skye's hair when they walked in and Jemma was quick to jump in and get her hair braided too. Pretty soon nail polish had been pulled out. May offered to paint their nails, mostly because she didn't want worry about the inevitable stains that would end up on her rug, if the Littles did it themselves.

The girls showed off their nails and before long the rest of the kids had painted nails too. Clint took one look at their nails and his eyes lit up. He chose to have his nails painted purple. Leo joined in next, wanting to have pretty nails, just like the rest of them, Jemma wanted him to have red ones like the girls, and her twin agreed easily enough. Tasha and Skye were able to convince the older boys to both get their nails painted, as well. Clint wanted them to match him, so Grant and Bruce ended up with purple nails.

Clint complained that his nails weren't dry enough, when Phil called them to dinner. May assured him that they were, in fact, dry. It took a bit of convincing and Phil agreeing to feed him, before the toddler would sit down. Tasha chattered with her younger siblings and bickered a bit with her older brothers at the table. May had to remind her to swallow down her food before talking. Tasha just stuck her tongue out at her. She did make an effort to not talk with her food though, and May noticed. She shared a small smile with Phil as they finished up eating.

May asked the kids to clear their dishes afterwards.

Unsurprisingly, Clint pouted and whined about it. Skye, Leo, and Jemma immediately tried to appease him. Phil was pleasantly surprised that Tasha set a good example for the toddler by clearing her own plate, without any complaints. Once Clint saw Tasha do it, he quickly dropped his plate in the sink. Clint always has looked up to Tasha, and he often mimicks her behavior.

They pulled out hair clasps and makeup after dinner and settled down in the living room again. May watched her family, a sense of happiness filling her. Having them all together like this just felt right.

Tasha was sticking sparkly butterfly barrettes in Clint's hair, so he'd match her. Bruce was curled up on the couch reading, and promptly ignoring Tasha's attempts to coax him into letting her decorate his hair with the glittery hair clips. Skye was putting blush on a disgruntled Grant, who already had eyeshadow above his eyes and gloss on his lips. The twins were sitting facing one another and trying to apply lip gloss on eachother, simultaneously. It was a pretty cute sight.

May and Phil had to help wipe makeup off of their faces before bed.

They read stories on the couch and helped the kids brush teeth and into jammies. Skye and Tasha curled up in Skye's bed, with Grant and Bruce in the bed next to them. Leo and Jemma had bunk beds, but they almost always slept together, so they curled up on the top bunk and Clint was tucked into the bottom bunk.

Not surprisingly, Clint crawled into Phil and May's bed, halfway through the night. His parents snuggled him up in between them, and he quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

Skye hugged Tasha tightly.

"Don't go, sissy! Please, don't go!" She whined.

Tasha pushed a lock of her little sister's hair behind her ear, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't worry, sis. I'll come back."

"You promise?"

Tasha nodded.

"Pinky promise." Skye demanded, holding up her pinky.

Tasha grinned and wrapped her pinky around Skye's.

"I pinky promise."


End file.
